Love Daddy (Evy Story 72)
by quietandsneaky
Summary: Sequel/companion piece to Evy's Terrible, Awful, No Good, Very Bad Day. John takes Evy out for a one-on-one dinner. Written to celebrate Evy's second birthday.


**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.**

**A/N: I can't believe that I missed it, but Evy's second birthday as an original Winchester character passed at the end of February. I've had a hellacious viral infection and been dealing with some frustrating things at work, so it just slipped my mind. But I haven't forgotten. Thanks to everyone who has read Evy. Writing her has been very therapeutic for me, and as long as I continue to have ideas for her, I'll continue to write her. Thanks again!**

Evy was excited. It was just her and Daddy tonight. No Dean to talk to Daddy about a hunt, no Sammy to argue about whether or not to go on a hunt. She could talk to Daddy about what she wanted to talk about. She had his attention for a whole hour, and she intended to make it count.

"Ready, little one?"

"Ready, Daddy." Evy said, a toothy grin that set John's heart soaring when he saw it.

"Alright. Let's go."

John pulled open his door and walked around to the passenger side, opening it up and taking Evy's hand. Evy released John's hand for a brief moment to wrap both arms around his leg. John closed the door and patted the top of Evy's head.

"Thank you, Daddy."

In between the happiness and love he felt at the moment, John felt massive guilt. He knew he wasn't there for his kids nearly enough, especially Evy. He felt like he'd been nothing more than a spectator in Evy's life. Sam took care of her the majority of the time, and Dean took care of the both of them. John came in once in a while, gave instructions he expected to be followed without question, and left again. While he relished the opportunity to spend the time with Evy, he wished that he was home enough that she'd be able to take time together for granted.

"Daddy, can we sit by a window?"

"Why?"

"I like watching people walking by. It's fun." Evy said. "I can show you if you want."

"Sure. Why not?"

John took a seat by a booth in the corner that was directly situated next to a large window. Evy was barely big enough to see over the top of the table. Her legs swung back and forth under the table, and she gazed around to look at the people in the diner. A waitress came to the table, a kindly woman who seemed a stereotypical image of a grandmother.

"What can I get you to drink, sweethearts?"

"Uh, coffee please." John said. "Black."

"Water, please."

"Is that what you really want?" John asked.

Evy bit her lip nervously. It was late and close to her bedtime, and Daddy tended to make her stick to water to save money. Eventually she learned to just stop asking. But tonight was special, so maybe it could be different. "Chocolate milk?"

"Sure." The waitress left, and John was left with Evy again.

"Daddy, what's your favorite color?"

John was thrown by the seemingly out of the woods question. "What?" 

"What's your favorite color?"

"I don't really know. If I had to pick, I guess I'd say green." John said. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"How about you?" John asked. "What's your favorite color?"

"I don't have one. I like them all." Evy said.

"Here you go." The waitress came back and handed them their drinks. "Have you two decided what you want to eat?"

The meal was nice for both Evy and John, a break from the constant pull of hunting and preparing to hunt. Evy taught John a game she played in the car-looking at people and coming up with stories of their lives. John repaid the favor by telling her more about her mom. He suspected that she knew the answers to most of the questions she was asking, as Sam would tell her anything she wanted to know. Finally, almost ninety minutes after arriving, Evy started to yawn.

"I think it's time for bed, little one."

"Do we have to?" Evy asked.

"You can barely keep your eyes open." John said. "Yes, I think it's time."

"Yes, sir." Evy said with another yawn. "Can we do it again, Daddy?"

"I promise I'll do my best. Okay?"

"Okay. I had fun tonight, Daddy." Evy said.

"I did too. You need to go to the bathroom?"

"No, sir. I'm fine."

"Let's go."

By the time they arrived back at the motel room, Evy was fast asleep. Rather than taking her inside right away, John took a long look at her. Leaning against the driver's side window, he watched Evy sleep and wondered what things would be like in ten years. Would she still be fighting to spend time with him? Would she love him as much as she did now? Would she be as forgiving, as loyal, as much of a daddy's girl as she was now? Would she even be in his life then?

Evy stirred in her sleep, making John lose his train of thought. John took the car keys and put them in his pocket, then slowly walked around the side of the car and pulled the door open. Not wanting to disturb her, John reached in and picked her up. She was just about too big for him to carry. But she wasn't too big tonight. John got the door shut and started to walk back into the room, when he felt Evy's arms close around his neck and squeeze, mumbling something he hadn't heard her say in far too long.

"Love Daddy."

John kissed her cheek and whispered back, "Daddy loves you too, little one. Sleep tight."


End file.
